A cradle may include a support body using a support that holds a mobile terminal so that the mobile terminal does not move in order to charge the mobile terminal or a support that holds an inclined state of the mobile terminal in order to view the mobile terminal.
Further, the cradle may be a support that is used for charging a battery as well as the mobile terminal. Such a cradle may be a portable cradle which a user carries, a desk-top-type cradle for use on a table, and a cradle for a vehicle that is installed within the vehicle to support a mobile terminal.
Further, the cradle may be for displaying a mobile terminal at an exhibition or a general mobile terminal retail store.
As a method of supporting the mobile terminal by the cradle, the mobile terminal is fixed to the cradle using a fastening device, such as a screw.
However, this method of supporting the mobile terminal has a problem in that, when the mobile terminal is a wearable device, such as a device that is worn on a wrist, it is impossible for a user to wear the support or the cradle on their wrist and the user cannot determine a function and design of a rear surface of the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.